Island
by sagexas
Summary: AU It has been 300 years since Gohan Defeated Cell. The world has known nothing but peace and good fortune. Generations pass, the world slips into an unprecedented prosperity. But not all is good. Cell isn't really dead! And only Jack knows it! K V and S
1. Chapter 1

**Island**

**By Sagexas**

**Chapter One**

_**Crash **_

The groaning of the metal as the air pressure squeezed the hull of the plane was almost deafening. But it was nothing compared to the sudden scream as the pressure tore the hull apart as if it was nothing more that tissue paper, causing of sort of pop in the cabin as the pressure suddenly equallized, throwing the four occupants of the plane from the nose, to the rear.

Jack was distinctly aware of the terrified screams of the pilot and the other two passengers, and was only dimly aware that her own lungs were contributing to the sound. Her mind was numbed, blanketed from endorphins and andrenaline that seemed to block her receptors from the agony in her legs, making it hard for rational thought to get a foot hold.

The dark black silken blanket that was growing ever closer out of the front of the Cockpit window, began to take a violent looking sheen to it's luster. Jack in a strangely calm way noted the massive storm driven waves that beat into each other, white foam being swept from the crest of the waves with the sheer force of the winds.

It seemed like an eternity in slow motion, Jack with a hormone enduced soberity calmness, watched as an overhanging metal rung that was the rib cage for the interior of the tiny plane, loose it's fight with the ever-increasing strain as the outside hull buckled and twisted away from the plane. Jack felt like every sinew and muscle had been cast from lead, and could only watch as the huge metal rung fell with incredible accurary and force, carving through part of the pilots skull like it was butter. Pink goo stained with the dark red of his blood splattered the side of what little remained of the plane's intact hull.

Another sheet of metal yanked itself free from the hull, sucking the middle aged woman who was unfortunate enough to be in front of it at the time, out with it. Her blood streaked around the jagged edges of the metal sheets. Jack heard the sudden groan of the metal behind her, heard a rivet pop. Common sense finally found it's way to her mind, engrossed itself and she threw her head between her knees, her hands on the back of her skull.

At that exact instant, the plane collided with the ocean with enough force to crumple the first half of the plane with the energy exerted. Jack felt her chest and waist erupt into searing agony as her belts took the brunt of the force, but she had no time to dwell on it. Almost instantly, she was under water, her eyes and mouth burning from the salt. She screamed, coming out as a muffled blurred burst of bubbles under water, and she struggled maniacly, forced her hands to undo the belt and kicked free. She swam across the tube, out the hole that the woman had been sucked through and kicked like mad for the surface, that was already far away.

Lungs screaming, limbs aching, mind in chaos, all she could do was kick and paddle. Some small part of her felt horribly guilty for not helping the other man still in the plane, but he had been knocked down at the initial attack on the plane, and hadn't moved since.

Hope!

She burst through the surface of the horribly turbulant ocean, only to get dunked by the massive surging swell without fully refilling her lungs. A moment later and she surfaced again, gasping to get precious oxygen in her lungs. She knew she was crying, she knew she was freezing cold, but she focused herself on moving through the water, trying not to drown in the heavy swell.

A glint in the quarter moon light and she could of cried in relief. Instead she moved towards it, timing herself as the next wave passed beneath her, before she threw herself at the sheet of metal, avoiding it's razor edges and sprawling on the surface of it. She lay there for a moment, heaving, catching her breath, tears pouring from her eyes as shock began to settle in. She forced her mind to keep itself in check, forced herself to breath properly, but she knew she could do little to stop shaking. She watched cautious as her make shift raft rode the swell, up then down, without getting dunked under the water.

Utterly exhausted from her ordeal, vivid flashes of gruesome deaths still fresh in her mind, she lay her head down and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

The first thing that Jack's mind registered was the agony in her body. Every muscle ached from the abuse, and her legs were in searing pain from the chair that had crushed her in the initial impact. She groaned loudly, her eyes far too sore to open against the harsh sun light. She tried to roll over, felt the metal underneath her shudder suddenly, forcing her to panic, and she bolted upright.

Her head throbbed, her limbs protested and her eyes burned and blurred, but she assesed herself anyway. Her make shift raft had beached itself on a small island beach. White sands, crystal waters and huge shady palm trees for about three miles in each direction with a huge gray rock mountain in the middle. But it showed no immediate signs of civilisation. Still aching, still tired, she knew she needed to rest. Jack painfully rolled off her make shift raft, into the shallow waters and sand. She groaned hoarse, rolling onto all fours, and crawling through the fine sand. It might as well as been razors, all the pain it caused her bruises and open wounds. She managed a few feet, under a shady palm, before she collapsed again.

Standing barely six feet from her now unconscious body, sumberged in the dark cool shade that folliage offered was a tall lean man. His eyes were cold and calculating, as if truly deciding what fate the girl would have. Eventually her sighed nasally and turned, walking away.

If Jack only knew, that laying there defenceless, she had come so close to death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**Plateau Gardens **_

Jack woke with a sudden start, her mind suddenly active, all to eager to throw horrid memories in her mind's eye. The crash had happened so fast, but so much had happened, her mind struggled to hold it all in. She had nearly died, recalled all to easily how she had nearly been crushed to death in the immediate impact, recalled the metal rung that shattered the pilots skull like a cream cake, recalled the woman, how she had been sitting there one moment, nothing more than a bloodied smear the next.

It took Jack's persistant tormented mind a few minutes to settle down, before she could focus on the present. The sky was bright, but the sun was on the other side of the island's mountain, hiding it's glare from her still aching eyes. She stared around the island's immediate habitation, noted the rich trees and their bountiful fruits hanging from their branches. She made to stand up, wincing at the sudden pain in her legs, and decided to stay sitting for a while. She finally looked down, at the sand in front of her, and she noted with sudden alarm a neatly folded palm leaf with a small white plastic container on top of it.

Slowly, and cautiously, Jack picked up the container, allowed herself a small smile as she traced the embosses Capsule Corp's logo on the front. She thumbed the case open, and frowned. Out of the 125 capsules the container could hold, only one remained. She used the reference list on the bottom of the lid to find out what it was, and smiled wearily to herself. She closed the container after a few moments and sat it on the sand next to her. She turned her attention to the neatly folded leaf, picking it up and unfolding it. To her immediate delight, it contained a small pile of tiny yellow sweet berries, some strawberries and a banana. She immediately threw a handful of the berries into her mouth, spitting out the single seed in each as she chewed. They were ripe, juicy and sweet. To hear ashen tongue, it was heaven.

The rest of the fruits didn't last long. Jack burried the palm leaf and the banana peel in the sand as compost and sighed to herself. The fruit had calmed her mind and she couldn't help a smile at what the fruits meant. There was someone else here on the island, and their gift meant they were friendly. She couldn't help but hope that they might have a phone she could use to get back home. After a few more minutes of rest, she tried to stand again. After a long struggle that resulted in some nasty pain, she managed to get to her feet. Using a nearby tree as a support she removed the lone capsule from the container and clicked it, throwing it at the ground nearby. A moment passed before the capsule exploded in a cloud of pink gas. It cleared, revealing a tiny domed white building with a single black door. Jack opened the door and hobled inside using the walls to support herself.

After a good hour, Jack finally re-emerged from the portable bathroom. Feeling considerably refreshed after a shower. She had given her clothes a quick wash as well, and shaken them out and left them to dry as she had washed. After an hour, they had dried mostly, but were still damp. Still she didn't mind. She flicked a strand of her still-wet hair out of her face and sighed deeply. She was still shocked from the whole accident, but the food, the shower and the sleep, had helped her body to recover considerably, and although still aching and sore, her spirits were up.

Jack recapsulized the bathroom, and began to scan the island, deciding which way to go. In the end she headed towards the mountain, heading into the dark cool shade of the dense tropical folliage, making slow progress with a heavy limp.

The sky was beginning to darken when she finally noticed the folliage thining. Suddenly, and with little warning she was standing on the edge of a perfectly arranged garden. She stopped, scanning the produce with amazement. The soil was perfectly black with green shoots of various different produce poking through the soil in neat, perfectly arranged lines. The garden was only about ten meters wide, but as she followed the snaking garden in each direction, she realized it went in both directions, probably around the whole island. She glanced up at the mountain again, the peak looking a lot higher at such a close angle. She sighed to herself again, noting the purple and gold streaks in the sky and picked a direction, following the garden around. Before long, she came across the strawberry garden, currently full of ripe and ripening patches of the juicy red fruit. Hoping she wasn't imposing too much, she picked a hand full and gulped them down. Licking her fingers, she kept moving, keeping her eyes open in the failing light for any sign she could see of her unknown helper/s.

Night settled in fully, and she knew she couldn't travel any further in the light. She found herself a nice dry area of soil, and stripping some of the leaves of the folliage behind her, she made a make shift bed. Jack settled in for the night, thankfull, that at least in the tropical enviroment, it wasn't too cold, even at night. However, she quickly learned that insects were just as bad, if not worse than the cold. She grunted as she slapped her shoulder against a sudden mosquito bite.

She had barely settled when she heard the unsettled sounds of something large moving through the folliage. She started, bolting upright, trying to peer through the darkness. She subconsciously swatted another mosquito on her ankle. She heard a deep grumble and realized it was a laugh. Before she could say anything, a small bottle flew out of the shrubs to her side and landed on the soil near her feet. She leaned over slowly, trying to keep her eyes on where she thought the person was, and picked up the bottle. She tried to read the cover, by the moonlight, managed to make out the picture of a dead bug and smiled. She squeezed some of the creame out and rubbed it over her exposed skin. It tingled on the spots that were already red with bites.

"Thanks." She said after a moment.

"You are welcome." The voice was male. Deep and smooth. Slightly accented, but she couldnt' plance it. He sounded arrogant though, the tone too haughty.

"Are you going to show yourself?" She asked, unable to hide the quiver in her words. Another chuckle. She heard the folliage move again, but to her aggitation, it was away from her, deeper into the dense still and clamy forest. Cursing, Jack forced herself to her feet and began to hobble into the forest, hoping she was heading in the right direction.

Her own heavy footfalls and breathing made it hard for her to track her helper. But she managed, noticing, to her own shame, that he was deliberately making noise, and going slow, to let her catch up. Eventually the forest gave way to a rocky clearing on the mountains more steeper side. Here, in what little light there was, Jack could see the beginings and the end of the garden. In the middle of the two was a white paved pathway that led through the garden and up towards a flight of bright white stairs that stood out oddly aggainst the dark gray of the rock. She finally saw her helper, or at least the silohette of his back as he moved up the stairs with silent grace, not bothering to make noise for her sake now. He was remarkably tall with broad shoulders but he was also thin. She could see his pale skin in the patches of light he moved through in contrast with his unkempt dark as night hair. He wore a loose fitting tank top of undiscernable color and a pair of knee length tattered shorts.

Jack had to move as fast as her aching limbs would allow as she challenged herself to climb the low cut stairs. The man was already around the corner of a the stairs, hidden behind a rocky outcropping. Jack tried to concentrate on each step, trying hard to ignore her heavy breaths that seemed all too loud in the silence of the night. Finally, for what had seemed like an eternity, she rounded the corner, and saw with sudden awe, the man's home. It was not a big home, but it was startingly white in the night. More astonishing was the garden around the home. The whole thing was on a decent sized perfectly leveled miniture plateau, carved into the stone, the house at the back towards the sudden rocky outcropping, was surrounded by what looked like the softest, most manicured lawn she had ever seen. There were a few, what looked like random, but probably weren't, huge, healthy apple trees around the outside. Even in the dark, Jack could see the huge juicy apples gleaming in the moon light.

In the very heart of the plateau was a sudden hand-carved boulder statue that stood out in the middle of a decent sized feng-shui zen koi pond. She could see the tiny ornate pebbles around the edge and she could see the glimmer of the decorate statue that spouted water from the top, that dribbled down the stone's contours and into the water. Lilly pads with currently, closed lily buds sat on the surface of the water. Creepers adorned the house's white walls with tiny closed blooms.

All in all the entire area envoked a sense of peace and awe-inspired respect. Finally she noted the man himself who was standing in the shadow of one of the trees, barely visable at all, except for the glint of his eyes. She couldn't see his face, but knew he was smirking at her anyway. He finally pushed away from his resting spot and headed towards the house. He disapeared inside. A moment later and a sudden brillant glare caused Jack to close her eyes and then squint.

He reapeared outside, now fully visable in the light. Around the rocky walls that surrounded the plateau where zen lamps, each powered with a decent bulb that helped, in combination, to illuminate the entire garden. The man stared unervingly at Jack as she took in the brilliant colors of the garden.

"Remarkable." She finally said, knowing that the man was waiting for something.

"Thank you." He said. Gingerly Jack finally moved onto the lawn, her bare feet, almost crying with relief at the sudden soft and springy texture, in comparison to the hard rock she had had to climb.

Jack finally centered her attention purely on the man, noted the messy part in his longish black hair. She could see the hard contors of his body, but knew from his lean and concave curves that he didn't eat enough. His hands were wiry and his muscles sinewy from obvious hard labour. She finaly cleared her throat, hoping she wasn't being rude.

"Erm... My name is Jacinda. I'm known as Jack for short." The man made no attempt to move, and merely stared, unmoving. She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. She had never been a big social person and felt uncomfortable talking to people she didn't already know.

"I want to er... thank you for helping me earlier." Hoping he would at least make some attempt to confirm wether or not he was actually the one who had helped her. He turned his slight grin into a deep smirk at her words, and she took it upon herself as confirmation.

"You assume much on my hospitality." He said suddenly, his eyes cold.

Jack didn't know how to respond to his arrogance, and struggled to find words. He laughed suddenly, his voice seeming so harsh in the otherwise peaceful surroundings.

"I was only expressing my appreciation." She said in a small voice, feeling her face heat as she flushed in both anger and emarrased shame. It only made the man laugh harder.

"Your appreciation is noted. But don't assume I'm a nice guy." He said with a sneer. She felt her anger flare.

"Oh don't concern yourself with that!" She snarled, finding her voice in her anger. He shook his head, obviously amused. "Give me a phone, and I'll even get off your island for you." This made the man sober slightly and stand up straighter, folding his arms across his chest.

"Again you assume. I am a _hermit_. I despise company. I don't _have_ a phone. Or any other method of communication." He let this sink in.

It took a moment for the true realizationg to hit Jack. She had no method of communication? She was stuck on the island! But surely the man hadn't expelled himself from all methods of civilisation? Supplies? Surely? But as she looked around, she knew, he was a complete loner. He obviously had his own supply of capsules that would house everything he needed. She had seen his gardens, more than enough for anything he could grow all year around. She sighed in utter dread and defeat.

"How... How do i get home?" She whimpered to herself.

"If you really want to leave, a large cargo ship swings by this island every four months. I think it should be due past in the next six or seven weeks, if memory serves. It won't be hard to get their attention then."

"Six or seven _**weeks**_?!" She sounded slightly hysteric. The man laughed and turned abrutly, exposing his broad, thin back. His arms still folded across his chest, she could see the glinting shine of horribly white scars across the back of his shoulders, disapearing under his shirt. Her mind swam, and she stared at the scars on his retreating back, finally the dreadful realization that her family back at home would think she was dead.

_**A/N:** Thanks to those people who reviewed. (one person) This entire fanfic is a sort of test for myself. It isn't hugely long, but it is going to be good. (at least in my opinion. :P ) I want to thank you for any and all input as it is designed to help me improve my writting. So, thanks! R&R._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**Potatoes**_

Sleep eluded Jack for most of the night. It was hard to sleep with so many chaotic thoughts running unchecked through her mind. She was constantly thinking of her family, her mother's face in particular, contored in horror and agony at the news of hearing her only daughter was lost. Jack couldn't bare it, and opened her eyes to stare at the brilliance of the night sky with no city lights to dim the view.

It was a clear and warm night, the air heavy with moisture, making Jack's clothes stick to her skin. She had found the soft manicured grass too tempting, and after the irritating man had disapeared inside, and the lights had been extinguished, she had laid down on the soft grass, inviting sleep to come. Slowly, Jack's mind turned to that of her unfriendly host. His eyes haunted her conscious mind. They were the most brilliant piercing shade of pink, but they were cold and uninviting.

She couldn't fathom why he would help her, but then laugh at her and ridicule her so. She decided he was unfriendly, untrustworthy and not worth a cent of her time. But even as she thought that, she knew he was her only real help at surviving on an otherwise unhospitable island. Jack had been raised in a well-off family and knew only the basics of outdoor survival, but even that had never been put to practice. She sighed to herself as she felt the pangs of hunger stir in her empty stomach again.

She sat up slowly, rolling back the ends of her jeans, exposing her shins. Around where the seat had collided with her legs, the skin was dark, purple and brown and speckled with raw red. The skin had been grazed but not truly punctured and she was thankful for that at least. Amazingly though, her bones had not been broken in the impact, otherwise she probably never would have made it to the island in the first place, and would have drowned in the turbulent seas, dead, with the others. A small pang of guilt stabbed her then, as she felt bad for not even remembering the names of the others she had shared the plane with. Jack bit back the bile in her throat and sighed to herself before pulling her pants down. She stood up slowly, feeling the aching pain, but glad the worst had gone. She hobbled towards the stone steps that lead down towards the jungle and the beach.

Jack fervently wished as she slowly descended that she still had her sneakers, but they had been lost in her luggage, her slip-ons she had worn on the plane, lost in the crash. She sighed, pushed the negative thoughts from her conscious mind and continued the descent.

* * *

It had been 372 years since Cell had been defeated by Son Gohan at the Cell Games Tournament. Humanity had advanced far, and a long era of peace and prosperity had reigned since then. Life was good for most of the population of the planet.

Cell sighed to himself nasally as he watched from the rock cliff as the irritating young woman clambered down the white marble steps. She made no attempt to hide herself, and he felt a stab of irritation towards her, for thinking she was secure. He had to hold himself in check, to make sure he didn't act on impulse and attack her as a warning for being so at ease. He closed his eyes, willed himself to calm down and took another long deep breath.

Of all the things Cell had sacraficed in his 372 odd years of solitude and segregation, it was his wings he missed the most. In his self-exile, he had removed his own wings, as a punishment, along with his armour and his tail to make him less like the monster he was, and more like the people who had suppressed him.

He could still fly. He still had his imsurmisable stregth and energy. But without his wings, flying was awkward for him. He couldn't travel as fast or as far or as for long as he used to much energy too fast trying to stabilize himself in the air currents he created. It had become more of a chore and he seldom allowed himself the pleasure.

The girl finally made it to the bottom of the stairs and began to hobble down the short path to his gardens. Another pang of anger blossomed in his chest. Cell didn't have to eat. As a matter of fact, he rarely did. But out of boredom and anger, when he had first chosen his island of exile, he had carved a great track around the bottom of the mountain. At first he was thinking he would use his energy to channel magma from deep within the mountain's core and use it as a moat. But that had seemed pointless as he was alone and the magma would simply cool and turn to rock. For a while, instead he had filled it with water and used it as a moat.

After the first centuary had passed, the volcano surged, and for the first time in a millenia, it erupted, spewing ashes and debris all over the island. Half the island had been covered in lava the rest in ash. After the eruption though, the island had grown in size and the mountain had surged to the side a bit more making it uneven. Cell's moat had been drowned in thick, super-fertile ash however and Cell had finally begun his garden, more for something to do then for the produce the super-fertile soil would create.

The girl was now slowly gathering a few handfulls of the end result of his toils. He knew he shouldn't really care, better that someone actually make use of it then it all just fall off and get eaten by the local wildlife, mainly a family of lemurs and some small hogs and several swarms of various insects.

Cell glanced at the sky, noted the sky was lighting, a precursor to dawn, and smirked to himself. A plan bloomed in his mind to make the woman earn her keep, and he turned his attention back to her, studying her as she sat down against a mango tree and began to eat her breakfast, completely unaware. Cell finally moved, his speed just as great as had been all those years ago, his body disapearing in a blur.

* * *

Jack finished her breakfast of a mango, some strawberries, and a large handfull of the yellow sweet-fruits, and wiped her mouth on the bottom of her shirt. She slowly stood to her feet, staring at the sky that was turning from blue to pink and gold at the beginings of the sun rise. She allowed herself a small, satisfied smile, and turned back to the stairs, only to see the man standing in the middle of the path at the base of the stairs, arms folded a cocky smirk on his face.

"Good Morning." He said coldly. She frowned.

"Good Morning." She returned, cautious. His smirk deepened.

"I figured, seeing as how you are making yourself comfortable, that you could help me with a few tasks that need doing." Jack swallowed the last of the sweet tasting juice that remained in her mouth. Somehow it tasted suddenly sour and bitter.

"I'll do what I can." He gave her a single, curt nod, before turning abrutly and striding to the path that lead around the bottom of the mountain in both directions.

It was a long treck, Jack figured they were at least around the otherside of the island by now. At least she was thankful that the man was going slow enough for her to keep up. Finally, and without much warning, just as they had entered into the vegetable section of the garden, in between potatoes and carrots, the man stopped. Jack stopped a few paces behind him, his back to her, she managed to get a good view of his scars. She frowned and let him take his time.

"My potatoes are ready to be harvasted." He said, simple as that.

"You want me to pluck all your potatoes?" He finally turned to face her, adressing those cold eyes of his towards hers.

"Pluck them, wash them, store them." He reached into the pockets of his ¾ shorts and removed a capsule and handed it to her. Jack could tell, just by looking at it's light blue coloring, that it was a storage capsule. She nodded slowly and placed it in her pocket. The man made sure she was paying attention again, before he pointed towards the jungle behind them.

"Straight through there is a fresh water pool. Use that to wash the potatoes. Return to the house when you are done. I will have other tasks for you." The man didn't wait for a response, and stalked past her with such grace that if she hadn't been watching him, she'd think he hadn't moved at all. Within a minute, he was gone, down the path they had come.

Jack turned to the patch of potatoes, guessed there would be about 300 potatoe plants growing in repeated neat rows. She sighed and began to work, using her usually white and manicured hands to dig into the loose soil around the potatoes.

The sun was well into the sky when she was finally finished. She sat by the small pool, no more that a few feet wide and only about two feet deep. It was cool though, and relaxing. She pocketed the now full capsule and sighed, willing herself to move again. She didn't want the man to think she was lazy. She moved as fast as she could without causing herself any pain.

It took her longer to climb the stairs again, and she knew it was probably well into the afternoon now. She was covered in sweat and dirt and her feet were blistered. She wore her hair out to try to protect as much of her neck and back from the sun as she could. Finally though, she was on the grass again, a smile of relief on her dry lips. After letting herself catch her breath, she headed to the door, and knocked twice before turning the knob and entering.

The house interior was remarkably sparse. The house was a relativitely decent size, and Jack guessed it would at least be ample for a family of four. But there were no seperate rooms inside, it was all just one big space, with a modest wooden circular table and two chairs, along with a double bed and a study desk. She noted the toilet was seperable from the rest of the 'house' with a curtain. She noted, as she walked further inside, a tiny kitchen as well, with a modest bench and a stove top. She also noted the entire house was completely immaculate. Nothing was dirty, everything clean and wiped down. She couldn't see anything that remotely could be called decorate to put out of place either. She frowned, slightly bemused, and headed towards the bench. She left the capsule on top of it, realizing that it looked odd now, being the only thing in the house that wasn't furniture.

Jack returned to the garden outside, which was infinately more attuned for her senses and she stared around. She couldn't see the man anyway and frowned. She thought it rude for him to tell her to go here and he wasn't even there.

"You took your time." The man's voice, directed Jack's vision up. He was about four stories above the plateau on a small ledge in the outcropping. He was shirtless, she realized, and covered in a thin shimering sheen of sweat. He pointed towards the side of the house below him, and she noted a small crevice in the outcropping, that hid a small flight of stairs. She nodded to him, then made her way up yet another flight of stairs.

The stairs leveled out and then opened up onto another flat plataue. This one was carved from the same white marble like rock that the rest of the stairs had been. Rising out of the heart of the plataue was a huge, hand made, crude looking observatory. The man was sitting in a rope sling on the side of the huge dome, his feet supporting him against the side as he tied a knot in a different set of ropes.

Jack was awed by the amazing structure.

"Throw me up that rope there." He ordered, pointing to a thick brownish green rope on the ground that sprawled away from the structure. Jack obeyed, tossing the rope up towards the man. She watched as he tied the two ropes together, before, with out any change in his fluid movements or grace, he dropped to the ground in his sling besides her. He climbed out, and walked around Jack and the observatory to the front. Jack saw all the crude metal and wooden cogs, huge big things that spun the massive, super sized metal scope around. The man pulled a few of the simple levers, and the machine whirled, but didn't go anywhere. The man grunted and frowned.

"Is it broken?" Jack asked. The man glared at her.

"No. It's not finished yet. I'll work on it some more tommorrow." The man turned and stared at the now darkening sky. Jack followed his gaze. For a moment, everything seemed peacefull and relaxing, until the sudden, loud protests of being empty, from her stomach ruined it. She smiled sheepishly at the man who simply smirk.

"Dinner?" He asked. She nodded and let him lead her back towards the dark crevice that led back to the house.

Dinner consisted of some boiled potoatoes, brocolli, cauliflower and cabbage, with some sweet corn, and strawberries for desert. Jack noted the poor appetite the man seemed to have, as he played more with his food, than he ate. She coudlnt think of anything to really say, so the two sat in silence, each in one of the two modest chairs at the table. Finally the man moved, taking the two dishes to the bench top.

"Tommorrow, I expect you to work faster. Your far too slow." Jack felt the anger rise in her stomach, but swallowed it down, and simply nodded, hoping her anger didn't show too much. The man grinned though, and she knew it must have shown. "Good."

Suddenly, a large pile of clothes landed in her lap, as the man moved too fast and unaturally for her to pay attention. A small set of needles and various spools of cotton appeared on the table besides of her.

"You can have the bed tonight. But I'd like these mended first." Before she could open her mouth to object, saying she didn't know how to mend, he was gone.

After many pin-pricks and poor attempts at mending, she got the hang of it. Jack was glad she didn't know what the time was, and simply collapsed on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly, from her exhaustion.

_**A/N: TY for the Reviews. I'm trying to update as often as possible, because I want to finish this story. But I don't want to rush it either. :D**_


End file.
